


Getting Married

by orphan_account



Series: The Hulk and Hawk Family [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Getting Together, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Oaths & Vows, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Post-Infinity War, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Clint get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Married

Clint was standing in front of the mirror getting ready. He was in a wedding tux and was just fixing his bow tie. He couldn't believe that the day had come so soon. He was getting married to the love of his life.

Bruce Banner.

They became good friends after New York and eventually began a relationship. Bruce was hesitant at first but he began to feel comfortable as the relationship progressed. He heard the door open and saw Natasha.

Natasha said, "Ready ?"

Clint said, "Yup, just fixing my bow tie."

Natasha said, "Here let me help you." She fixes his bow tie quite easily. Natasha was his best man/woman. She said, "You look handsome. You both deserve this, Clint. You both deserve to be happy after everything."

Clint said, "Thanks."

Bruce and his relationship had only become stronger. They had been through a lot, New York, SHIELD's fall, Ultron, the Civil War and the battle against Thanos. 

Natasha and him go towards the wedding hall. Both Bruce and Clint had managed to convince Tony that the wedding should be an intimate affair. He walked towards the priest, waiting for Bruce.

Clint could see various guests. All the new and the old Avengers and their significant others, Shield agents and his brothers family. He saw Bruce coming. His lover looked very good in the tux.

Bruce saw Clint and was speechless. Clint looked absolutely dashing.

The both stood near the priest who started reciting the oaths. Then came the time to exchange the vows.

Clint says, "Bruce, before I met you, I was lost but you helped me find my way. I love you." Clint slid the ring in Bruce's finger.

Bruce says, "Clint, you were the first person to see the man behind the monster and also the first to realize that the monster is capable of something more than smashing. I love you." He slid the ring in Clint's finger.

The priest tells them to kiss and they hear a lot of clapping and hooting.

They then share their first dance as husbands. 

Clint whispers to Bruce, "Well here begins our married life."


End file.
